Romance Corto
by Darckbladerap
Summary: Mira como finges ser una adulta,solo eres una mocosa,es obvio que no te gustará el alchol...Las mocosas toman jugo de naranja..Habré lo pido.. -Aah! Como te atreves?- -(Ahí esta Sensei, molestando a Tatsumaki nuevamente... Sinceramente ya parecen coquetos o algo para que le preste atención...)-Pensaba Genos con una copa en su mano - -Tatsumaki miro la botella de sake de Saitam


Mira como finges ser una adulta,solo eres una mocosa,es obvio que no te gustará el alchol...Las mocosas toman jugo de naranja..Habré lo pido..

-Aah?! Como te atreves!?-_

-(Ahí esta Sensei, molestando a Tatsumaki nuevamente... Sinceramente ya parecen coquetos o algo para que le preste atención...)_-Pensaba Genos con una copa en su mano -_

-Tatsumaki miro la botella de sake de Saitama-_

-Mientras Saitama bromeaba con Genos, Tatsumaki se acercó algo ebria por no decir mucho,se sentó en medio de ellos-_

-Oh? Que eso? No te lo has tomado...-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirando un vaso de sake en la mano de Saitama-_

-Eh?-_

-Dame eso,te enseño..-_Tatsumaki le quito el sake y se lo dejo dentro de la boca,se puso de pie y se acercó a Saitama para darle el sake directamente de su boca-_

-Ah?! Sensei!-_

-Tatsumaki termino de molestarlos, Saitama se tomó el sake que tenía en la boca,algo sorprendido-_

-Tatsumaki iba tambaleandose por ahí-_

-Saitama tocó su boca-_Esa mocosa tiene problemas..-_Dijo Saitama tomando un poco mas de sake de la botella-_

-(Aún así, tienen mucha qumica..)-_Penso Genos-_

-Ire al baño..

-Yo ire con usted Sensei!-_

-No, tú quedate aquí Genos..-_Dijo Saitama saliendo de la habitación donde bebian-_

-Él miro a Tatsumaki tambaleandose por ahí, saliendo de una habitación riéndose..Como si estuviese jugando a algo apenas unos segundos antes de que Saitama saliera del lugar, él la siguió por la seguridad de la "mocosa"

-Tatsumaki entro a su cuarto y Saitama fue detrás de ella-_

-Oye..-_Dijo Saitama corriendo la puerta y luego cerrando -_Estas muy ebria..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola intentando subir a su cama-_

-Uhg..Un? Qué.. Tú.. Hehehe,maricon! No sabes tomar sake.._-Dijo ella poniendose cobijas-_

-Saitama se dirigió a la puerta-_

-Oye!-_

-Saitama la miro-_

-Que?-_

-Ven,hablemos..-_Dijo ella

-No,estás muy ebria..Creo que mejor iré a ..-_Tatsumaki lo arrastró a como pudo,hacia dónde ella con sus fuertes poderes,aunque lo sintió muy pesado pero de seguro era por su estado alcoholizado-_

-Saitama apagó una lámpara y entro a la cama-_

-Tatsumaki se reía como tonta en la oscuridad-_

-Calvo de mierda..-_Dijo entre risas-_

-Uhg!! Auch..Es-espera..-_Decia ella sintiendo a Saitama encima de ella-_Idi-idiota..-_Decia ella-_Yo quiero ir..Arriba..-_Dijo ella muy alcoholizada-_

-Genos salió cinco minutos después a buscar a su Sensei,paso enfrente de un cuarto y escuchaba unos suaves gemidos ahogados por una almohada,era Tatsumaki...-_

-Esta tipa..-_Dijo Genos pasando de ahí para ir a buscar a Saitama-_

-Al día siguiente ZombieMan amaneció empalado por la espada de Atómic Samurai,todo fue un caos,hasta que ZombieMan se movió sin problemas y pidió que le quitarán eso que le estorbaba,explicó que se durmió por lo ebrio que estaba pero que no le importaba haber sido atravesado porque esas cosas normalmente ocurren en sitios donde habrá alcohol-_

-Al final todo se resolvió-_

-Fue Tatsumaki ebria quien ""asesino"". Zombieman-_

-ChildEmpereor miraba las cámaras y miro la del cuarto de Tatsumaki minutos después y vio a Saitama entrar y apagar la luz al meterse en la cama de Tatsumaki, él miro a el hombre de la asociación de héroes que estaba a su lado-_

-Creo que esto ya,no nos incumbe..-_Dijo él terminando ésto-_

-Saitama y Genos subieron a una buseta junto a los demás héroes,justo hasta atrás..-_

-Con sus maletas-_

-Tatsumaki Chan,por favor...-_Decia un héroe algo molesto porque Tatsumaki no daba espacio-_

-Ya déjame!! Yo estoy aquí acostada antes de que llegarás!!-_Dijo ella alegando

-Saitama y Genos se miraron,esta tipa es incorregible-_

-Esa mocosa de nuevo..-_Dijo Saitama

-Eh?! Quien dijo eso!!-_Grito Tatsumaki poniendose de pie en el asiento y mirando hacia atrás, él tipo aprovecho y se sentó-_

-Eh?! Uugg!! Fuiste tú calvo!-_Grito ella yendo atrás-_

-Tatsumaki! No lo mates!-_Decian los demás-_

-Saitama miraba por la ventana y Tatsumaki le pegaba en la cabeza -_

-La buseta arranco y Tatsumaki cayó sentada en las piernas de Saitama-_

-Los demás héroes nerviosos miraron,como Tatsumaki se indigno pero no se quitó -_

-Saitama la ignoro mirando la ventana_-

-Genos miraba este raro comportamiento y recordó la noche anterior, Sensei desaparecido y Tatsumaki en su cuarto..-_Él hizo una cara de sorpresa y decidió ver a otro lado para que no lo notaran-_

-Tatsumaki se escondio para que no la vieran y se arrecosto en el pecho de Saitama y se durmió -_

-El viaje duro un rato y era hora de Saitama y Genos para bajar en la entrada segura de ciudad Z,la buseta no iria más haya de los límites-_

-Saitama le pico una mejilla y está desperto-_

-Saitama la sentó a un lado,ella lo miro y le jalo de la suéter y le dió un número disimuladamente-_

-Nadie se dió cuenta -_

-Gracias por traernos..-_Dijeron Saitama y Genos -_

-Tatsumaki lo miro por la ventana y luego quito su cara-_

-Juhm!-_

-Saitama metió sus manos en las bolsas de su suéter y camino a casa,seguido por Genos-_

-Dos semanas después-

-Hola?-_Dijo Saitama hablando por teléfono -_

-Quien habla?!!-_Grito Tatsumaki enojada del otro lado del teléfono

-Soy yo...El héroe clase B..Saitama

-No quiero saber nada de ti!! Idiota!!

-Pero me diste tu número...-_Dijo Saitama comiendo un poco de gohan

-Si!! Hace dos semanas!! Además estaba aún ebria!!!

-Fubuki estaba de fondo en la cocina, preparando un pastel-

-Si,bueno..Me preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo..-_Dijo Saitama mirando a Genos empezando a alistarse-_No!! Tú no!!

-Jah! Qué broma más insolente! Yo!! Salir contigo?!! Imbécil! Dos semanas!!!-_Dijo ella arrogante-_Fubuki ahora estaba a un lado de ella-_

-Donde vives?-_Pregunto Saitama buscando ropa en su armario-_

-Te di la dirección en el papel..-_Dijo Tatsumaki estresada-_

-Con quién hablas? Es tu novio?-_Pregunto Fubuki a un lado de Tatsumaki,la cual la miro fijamente y sería-_

-Si...Algo así..-_Dijo Tatsumaki tapando el móvil para que Saitama no la escuché-_Es un estúpido calvo de la clase B que estuvo conmigo en las aguas termales...-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_

-Pon el altavoz...-_Dijo Fubuki tocando el altavoz-_

-Oh? Si,parece que aquí está...Hehe..-_Rió Saitama algo malvado-_Te gustó mucho?

-Fubuki miro a Tatsumaki y está estaba sería-_Ni un poco..-_Dijo ella

-Que dices? Repetimos lo de las aguas termales? Se que fui tu primera vez..-_Dijo Saitama

-Mientras en casa se ponía unos pantalones-_

-Fubuki se sorprendió y tapo su boca con sorpresa,mirando luego a Tatsumaki-_

-Mi primera vez?! Jah!! He comido cosas más grandes!!!-_Dijo ella burlandose-_(Mierda es verdad!! Como lo sabe?)-_Dijo ella en su cabeza a si misma,algo sorprendida-_

-Hermana,no sabía que tú lo hiciste..-_Dijo Fubuki mirandola,para luego recordar el altavoz y taparse la boca-_

-Idiota..!-_Dijo Tatsumaki en voz baja mirando su hermana con enojo-_

-Quien está contigo? Acaso es tu hermana?_Pregunto él -_

-Y tú qué vas a saber?-_Pregunto Tatsumaki-_Es-estoy con un chico..-_

-Un chico afeminado? suena a una voz muy sexy...Seguro es tu hermana..De verdad es deliciosa..

-Uhg!! Idiota!!! Me tirare a Genos si te acercas a Fubuki!!-_Gritto ella, mientras Fubuki se ponía roja por las cosas que decían -_

-Genos escucho lo que Tatsumaki dijo-_

-Lo siento Tatsumaki! Pero no me metere jamás con la mujer del Sensei!!-_Dijo él

-Aah! Genos quita..-_Decia Saitama empujandolo para que se le quitará de encima-_

-Ella debe oírlo!!-_Decia Genos-_

-Ahg! Ta-Tatsumaki,llegó en diez...-_Dijo Saitama para luego colgar-_

-No!! No vengas!!-_Grito ella

-Ya colgó hermana...-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó ahí,luego encendió la TV-_

-No te vas a poner algo...Menos..-_Fubuki miro a su hermana en pijamas-_

-Menos que? Yo no me pondré nada!! Ni si quiera le voy a abrir!-_

-Alguien toco la puerta y Tatsumaki salió disparada a su cuarto-_

-Distraelos!!! Yo m-me pondré algo!!-_Dijo ella subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto rápidamente-_Fubuki había tocado la puerta con una roca desde fuera con sus poderes-_

-Ja-Ja..Siempre funciona...-_Dijo ella sacando el pastel del horno-_Ahora a decorar!!!

-Tatsumaki salió con una ropa fresca,comoda pero sobre todo presentable y con una colita-_

-Bien...Ya iré a abrir..-_Dijo Tatsumaki caminando hacia la puerta-_

-Mierda...-_Dijo Fubuki en voz baja, Tatsumaki abrió la puerta y Saitama estaba punto de tocar-_

-Oh! Abrieron antes de que tocará..De verdad eres psíquica..-_Dijo él,detrás venía Genos-_

-Buenas noches!!-_Dijo él, inclinandose ante Tatsumaki-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama confusa,para luego hacer que entrarán-_

-Fubuki salió de la cocina con el delantal-_Hola, buenas noches..Demon Ciborg,Capa calva..-_Dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa tierna-_

-(Odio mi nombre de héroe...)-_Decian Saitama mirándola

-Buenas noches Fubuki..-_Dijo Genos-_Tiempo sin verte..-_Dijo él

-Fubuki miro a Saitama verla fijamente-_

-(Está tipa es la que está por encima en el top 1..)-,Pensaba él

-Fubuki se avergonzo un poco por como la ""miraba""-_

-Y-Yo...Eh..-,Unos platos llegaron rápido con unas rebanadas de pastel-_Disfruten!!-_Dijo para luego ir a la cocina,quitar su delantal y buscar su cuarto para ponerse algo bonito -_

-Tatsumaki miro esto y se molesto,se supone que viene a verla a ella-_

-Genos probo el pastel-_Increible..Es delicioso..-_Dijo él

-Oh? Enserio!-_Saitama lo probo y se enamoro de su sabor-_Ooh!! Tu hermana no solo es dulce! Su pastel es muy delicioso igual!!-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki se acercó y le piso un pie con fuerza-_

-Oh? Qué pasa mocosa?-_Pregunto Saitama,quien entendió el mensaje y la tomo en sus brazos para luego sentarla en sus piernas-_Porque no solo lo pides?-_Pregunto él saboreando el pastel-_

-Tatsumaki estaba tan molesta que estaba roja-_

-Oh..Cierto..-_Saitama se acercó y le beso la mejilla-_Te ves muy linda esta noche..-_Dijo él después..

-Tatsumaki intento hacer su típica cara de enojo,pero su sonrisa salto primero así que parecía una batalla de emociones que resultaba en una mueca graciosa-_

-Genos comía su pastel mirando esto-_Asi que para que Sensei te tome en brazos..Debes majarle con fuerza..-_Decia Genos escribiendo-_

-Saitama lo miro -_Oye,espero que no escribas nada raro!-_Dijo él seriamente..-_

-Fubuki salió bien vestida,muy linda y se veía relajada-_

-Oh?-_Saitama la miro sentarse cerca de Genos y cruzarse de piernas-_

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama y disimuladamente le pellizco una oreja-_

-Saitama miro a Tatsumaki a los ojos,ella se quedó quieta mirando estoy y se puso nerviosa-_

-Fubuki miro a Tatsumaki en las piernas de Saitama y sonrió,quizás él le saque su mal humor-_

-Ven..-_Dijo Tatsumaki bajando y yendo a las escaleras..-_

-Oh? Eh,voy...-_Gracias por el pastel..-_Dijo mirando a Fubuki-_Esta muy delicioso..-_

-No es nada..-_Dijo ella enviando el plato rápido a la cocina antes de que Saitama si quiera pensará en hacerlo-_

-Saitama siguió a Tatsumaki por las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo con tres cuartos,ella entro en el del centró,Saitama entro y ella cerro-_

-Bueno,ya estás aquí clase B..-_Dijo Tatsumaki

-Sep...-_Saitama la miro y se acercó a ella para luego acostarse con ella en su cama-_

-Tatsumaki lo miraba-_

-Bueno,te besare...-_Dijo Saitama-_

-Uhg...Mmm..S-si..Hazlo clase B,besame..-_Dijo ella

-Ja-Ja,de verdad eres distinta si estás sobria..-_

-Y quien no?!-_Pregunto molesta

-No importa,igual eres adorable.-Dijo él acercandose y besandola-_

-Tatsumaki rodeo el cuello de Saitama con sus brazos-_

-Espere mucho por una llamada,idiota..-_dijo ella subiendo encima de él quitándole el suéter-_

-Bueno,he estado ocupado..-_(Comiendo y mirando manga con Genos...)-_

-Ella se acercó al fuerte pecho de Saitama y beso sus pectorales-_

-Eh? Qué haces?-_Dijo él algo confuso-_

-Callate..-_Dijo ella besando los abdominales de Saitama-_

-Emm..Va-vale..-_Dijo Saitama mirándola lamer en medio de sus abdominales-_

-Eres un tipo fuerte,tu cuerpo es como una roca...No...Es como acero..-_Dijo ella llegando a los pantalones de Saitama-_

-Eh,espera..Pensé que comeriamoa algo..-_Dijo él nervioso-_

-Si,eso haré..-_Dijo desabotonando el pantalón de Saitama y lo bajo para luego hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, sus boxers y lo miro era grande,erecto y palpitante-_

-Tatsumaki se puso muy roja,era la primera vez que veía uno están sobria..La primera vez real fue en las aguas termales con Saitama,pero..Ambos estaban un poco ebrios-_

-Dios..-_Dijo ella agarrandole con una mano y masturbandolo-_

-Saitama se llevó una mano a la frente y crujio los dientes,se quería correr con solo sentir eso..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Espera..! No lo hagas aún!! -_Ella uso su poder y creo un anillo alrededor del miembro de Saitama y apretó un poco para evitar que se corriera-_

-Dejame verlo mejor..-_Dijo ella poniéndolo en su mejilla-_Esta calentito...-_Ella lo lamió-_Oh,jeje..Alguien venia preparado,eh? Sabe rico...Dulce..-_Dijo ella tomandole con ambas manos-_

-Saitama puso una mano en las sabanas y agarro fuerte,tenía dos semanas de no verla,la última vez que estuvo con ella se corrió bastante pues él no es de masturbarse ni nada de ello, pero ahora estaba "cargado" y el erotismo de la voz de Tatsumaki y sus caricias eran suficiente para intentar hacelo explotar-_

-Aguanta...-_Dijo ella para luego abrir su boca y meter la mitad de la punta en su boca y acariciar con su lengua,luego se ánimo a meterlo más y empezar a succionar-_

-Saitama estaba agarrando fuerte las sabanas,pero ya no aguantaba más no podía aguantar mas-_

-Él le puso la mano en la cabeza y la empezó a mover rápido-_

-Aahg!!-_Tatsumaki le soltó el anillo y cerro sus ojos-_Auuhmmmg!!-_Él semen que salió del miembro de Saitama casi la ahoga,salio un poco de su boca y ella se hizo hacia atrás y cerro su boca,para luego tragay y toser-_Cof! Cof!! Ejehm!! Cof!! Id-idiota..-_Dijo ella limpiando sus labios-_Es viscoso...Sabe..Raro..-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama algo ruborizado-_

-Oh vamos,jaja..Enserio tú,tan grandote y te avergüenzas así,yo pensé que sería yo la tímida..-_

-Saitama la miro-_Eh,yo no soy tímido..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se acercó y le beso la mejilla y susurro al oido-_Quieres estar aquí..?-_Dijo ella tomando la mano de Saitama y poniéndola en su intimidad por encima de su ropa-_

-Eh..-_

-Tatsumaki se rió un poco-_Bueno,bueno...Pero usaremos protección..-_Dijo ella apuntando con su mano a una gaveta que se abrió y una cajita de condones salió-_

-Ella la abrió y saco un condón-_Oh.. No quedará muy ajustado?-_Dijo ella mirando el miembro de Saitama-_Compre unos intentando recordar tú talla...Aunque no recuerdo mucho,pero bueno..

-Ella lo abrió y Saitama lo tomó-_Eh..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_Hehehe..Vamos,rápido..Antes de que los abajo nos molesten..-_Dijo ella refiriéndose a Fubuki y Genos_-

-Saitama lo tomó,pero Tatsumaki se lo quitó-_No puedo creerlo, tú no sales mucho no? No me sorprendería si fui tú primera vez también..-_Ella puso el condon a Saitama-_Oh,jaja..Si,si te queda bien..-_Dijo ella

-Tatsumaki se quitó el pantalón y se abrió su suéter para que Saitama pudiera tocarla si deseaba-_

-Yo haré el trabajo...Disfruta..-_dijo ella coqueta-_

-Saitama puso sus manos en la cintura e Tatsumaki la cual tomo el miembro de Saitama y se sentó poco a poco-_Uhg! L-Lo que no sa-sabes..Lo compensas en ta-maño..-_Dijo ella quedando hasta la mitad y no pudo moverse mas-_

-Ah!!-_Ella tapo su boca -_

-Saitama puso su mano en uno de los pechos de Tatsumaki y lo apretó un poco, entonces él decidió tomar el mando y se levantó,dejando a Tatsumaki de espaldas en la cama-_

-Él pellizco uno de los pezones de Tatsumaki,que se tapaba la boca para evitar hacer mucho ruido-_

-Él saco un poco y volvió a meter de nuevo,hasta notar que salía húmedo y al meter de nuevo pudo sentir más,lo apretaba fuerte le daba calor y lo hacía sentir muy bien,ella lo deseaba adentro y lo sabía bien,ella amaba esto y él igual-_

-Saitama metió de un empujón sin querer,todo y Tatsumaki se quedó em blanco y se arqueo,tuvo un orgasmo fuerte como si no fuese suficiente derrotar a todos de un solo golpe,ahora haría tener orgasmos a chicas de un solo empujón?-_

-Tatsumaki gimió suavemente,mientras se tocaba los pecho y baja sus manos a su abdomen bajo,frotando sus manos y es porque se sentía llena como si estuviera completa-_

-Él miro esto y no pudo evitar correrse de nuevo,pero no sólo eso.. Él se acercó y la beso..Esa escena realmente lo enamoró bastante y ella era como alguien más durante esto..Lo beso le acarició,ella realmente se volvía tan dulce..Lo abrazo y Saitama siguió moviendose-_

-Ella le abrazo con sus piernas la cintura_

-Te amo..-_Decia ella cuando gemia-_

-Saitama se detuvo y ella lo beso, él salió de dentro de ella-_

-Fubuki comía pastel,mientras Genos le tenía una mano agarrada y la analizaba ..Quizás esto tenía el secreto de como preparar ese pastel delicioso -_

-Saitama bajo y los miro-_Oh? Qué hacen?-_Pregunto él

-Sensei!! Cuando llegue a casa le horneare un pastel!!!!-_Dijo el exaltado-_

-No,no lo hagas..-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki bajo con su ropa de antes,sin delatarse-_

-Pero ella se veía más encariñada-_

-Cariño,tienes hambre? Quieres comer algo?-_Le pregunto ella

-Oh,eh..S-si..Salgamos a comer algo..-_Dijo él nervioso-_..-_

-Genos y Fubuki se pusieron de pie-_

-Porque no?-_Dijo Fubuki

-Saitama y Tatsumaki se miraron-_

-Vale...-_Dijo Saitama-_Pero ustedes pagan la cuenta..-_Dijo él-_

Fin...

-Uuufff,tanto escribir One Shot's largos me deja sin tinta, últimamente ya no he escrito con la misma intensidad por eso no actualizo tan rápido..El punto es que..

Tengo un cómic basado en libros que he escrito y este cómic es el segundo,el primero fue más que nada para ganar experiencia y en este nuevo cómic dibujado desde el mismo celular donde escribo,hago tributos principal a One Punch Man y otros mangas pero es una historia propia,aunque los libros son distintos al cómic que estoy haciendo es con la trama algo parecida pero cambiada,trata de Vesta Flame..Una Diosa incapaz de poder morir por más que lo intente,debe buscar la fórmula de la muerte y dar descanso a su vida,pero por el camino hay monstruos y otros dioses que quieren algo de ella..Ustedes dirán ¿Porque me cuentas esto?

-Como creador he llegado a la depresión artística de que nadie Lee lo que pasó haciendo día y noche,que es mi comic..No se si debería,pero quisiera publicitarlo aquí..No sería malo tener al menos un lector de él. Aunque está en amino por ahora ya que no tengo PC para subirlo a otras páginas,lo he intentado del móvil pero es difícil..Jaja..Así que pues..Estoy un poco desanimado por ahora,perdón por la baja de calidad de los fanfics.. Gracias por tus reviews y hasta el próximo fanfic!


End file.
